


Next Contestant

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Anime Love [5]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Nipple Licking, Post 1000 Years Wars AU, possessive!Shinji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5957884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinji has to watch as people keep hitting on Ichigo who seems oblivious. He finally snaps and claims what is his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Contestant

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of Nickleback's 'Next Contestant'. Post 1,000 Years Wars AU

Captain Shinji Hirako ground his teeth together as he watched Ichigo talk with Shuhei Hisagi, the vice-captain had his arm slung over the other man's shoulders in a much too intimate gesture. This type of thing had been happening far too often for the blonde's liking, it seemed ever time he saw Ichigo the orangette had some one hanging off of him. It was no secret to Shinji that almost all of the Soul Society was either crushing or lusting after the powerful Vizard. Yes Shinji knew that Ichigo had Quincy blood within him, but as far as he was concerned Ichigo was a Vizard, one of them.

Ichigo being the naïve person he was didn't pick up on the hints and gestures of every single admirer he came across. He still got flustered and shy whenever he was around any female that was showing more skin than strictly necessary. Shinji knew the Vizard better than most, Ichigo responded better to direct and powerful statements, he just didn't pick up on the hints most of the Soul Society had been throwing at him.

What surprised Shinji the most was Orihime, as far as Shinji could see the female had the biggest crush on Ichigo, but now they seemed to be closer. Not in a lover kind of way, but more like a sibling kind of way and it confused Shinji and he did not like being confused.

His eyebrow twitched as he spotted Shuhei's hand drift down to Ichigo's fine ass, Ichigo let out a surprised gasp before he pulled away and punched Hisagi in the stomach while Shuhei nervously laughed it off and Ichigo being who he is forgave him.

Shinji knew Ichigo could handle himself, but it didn't stop the feeling of possessiveness and the feeling of wanting to go and pummel Shuhei into the ground for touching what was his. Yeah Ichigo was Shinji's the moment Ichigo joined the Vizard's he had been Shinji's, even if the other didn't know it yet.

Shinji watched as Hisagi waved and rushed off towards his division before Ikkaku approached the orange haired powerhouse.

The next contestant.

Shinji balled his fists and breathed through his nose to keep himself from making Ikkaku limp away, preferably bloodied and some broken bones. However that wouldn't get him anywhere with Ichigo and he didn't want that.

"Just go and screw him already." Hiyori grunted from the open door to Shinji's office.

"I can't just throw him over my shoulder and fuck him into my bed." Shinji eyed the reinstated vice-captain.

"Why not? I doubt he will be against it." Hiyori snorted as she dropped onto a couch across from Shinji's desk.

"You don't know that." Shinji rolled his eyes. "As corny and overdone as it is, I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"Then you need to hear what I came to tell you." Hiyori got a knowing smirk on her lips and Shinji eyed her warily.

"Do I really need to know?" Shinji asked tearing his eyes away from Ichigo and Ikkaku.

"If you ever want to get in that idiot's pants then listen up." Hiyori rolled her eyes as Shinji gave her his full attention.

"I just had the most interesting conversation with the big boobed girl." Hiyori started.

"Rangiku or Orihime?" Shinji had to clarify, because if it Rangiku he had to question the accuracy of it.

"Orihime you dumbass." Hiyori snorted. "Now shut up and listen to me so you can fuck that idiot and you can stop pinning for him like a moron."

Shinji pressed his lips together to show her he was listening.

"Good, now pay attention baldly I only want to say this once. Orihime had a talk with Ichigo about feelings and crap. Apparently Ichigo isn't into girls hence why he gets all shy and dense about them, he has a hard on for someone else of the male gender." Hiyori's smirk grew larger and larger.

"Damn, it's Renji ain't it?" Shinji slumped in his seat defeated; he knew the two were close and trained together quite a bit making him long for the days of training Ichigo to use his mask.

"God you really are a complete dumbass. His hard on is for you idiot!" Hiyori threw her hands into the air.

"…What?" Shinji asked with an amazed look on his face.

"Ya heard me, he wants ya. Now stop sitting here being like a love struck moron and go get him already!" Hiyori slapped Shinji up side of his head and watched amused as Shinji shunpo'ed out of his office to find Ichigo.

Shinji sped towards Ichigo's reiatsu, his heart pounding and mind racing. Hiyori was a pain in the ass, but she wouldn't joke about this. It would make sense as to why Orihime had become more like a sister to Ichigo in the past few months than a girl with a crush.

Shinji paused when he came upon Ichigo's reiatsu and looked down to see Ichigo was backed against a wall in one of the dead ends of the Seireitei, a Shinigami standing in front of him. Shinji didn't recognize him so he must be a new recruit from the academy. Shinji hissed lowly as the nameless Shinigami reached out and placed his hand on Ichigo's cheek and the orangette flinched back, eyes confused yet defiant.

This was enough for Shinji to flare his reiatsu as he dropped down behind the Shinigami; his heart almost stopped at the surprised, glad and was that loving look that Ichigo directed his way.

"Ya better remove your hand from him before I have ta make you." Shinji said lazily, but you could detect the dangerous undertone in his voice and the threat in his words.

"Captain Hirako!" The Shinigami jumped back a step, taking his hand off of Ichigo's face in the process.

"He's taken, now get lost kid." Shinji ordered and watched slightly amused as the Shinigami scurried off looking terrified of him.

"Thanks Shinji, you didn't have to. I'm getting used to this kind of thing, I would have gotten away without hurting his feelings." Ichigo scoffed, not looking at the blonde captain.

"He should learn not ta touch what doesn't belong to him." Shinji scoffed back and stepped closer to Ichigo, keeping him backed against the wall.

"Damn right, I belong to myself." Ichigo huffed not meeting Shinji's gaze still.

"Only half right…" Shinji mused under his breath. "I heard the most interesting thing from Hiyori today… Something about ya."

"Whatever it is I'm sure it isn't true." Ichigo rolled his eyes, still not making eye contact.

"So you don't have a hard on for me Ichi-Chan?" Shinji purred watching as red appeared in Ichigo's cheeks and his body tensed slightly.

"No." Ichigo gritted out.

"Liar." Shinji sang softly in Ichigo's ear and watched pleased as a shudder ran over Ichigo's body.

"I'm not." Ichigo insisted.

"Well that's just too bad cuz I love ya Ichi-Chan." Shinji pulled back and looked away.

"…What?" Ichigo whispered and slumped against the wall behind him as Shinji shunpo'ed away.

"WAIT! Damn it!" Ichigo punched the wall beside him and his face became set and he took off after Shinji's reiatsu that was headed towards the 5th division's barrack.

Ichigo slammed open the door leading to Shinji's room and stood there huffing at the captain who was just lounging on his bed with a knowing smirk on his lips.

"You can't just take off like that after you tell someone you love them!" Ichigo scolded as he stalked forward, shutting the door behind him.

"Why not?" Shinji asked as he watched, as the flustered strawberry got closer to him.

"Because you idiot, you have to let the other person give you their response." Ichigo said as he leaned down so he was eye level with the captain.

"Oh?" Shinji tilted his head to the side lazily.

"I love you too you idiot." Ichigo muttered, blushing as he pressed his lips against Shinji's.

Shinji smiled against Ichigo's lips and grabbed the front of Ichigo's shihakusho and easily flipped him onto the bed. Shinji was straddling the teen's hips as he looked down at Ichigo, the orange hair standing out against the white sheets spread out around his head like a halo.

"Beautiful." Shinji muttered to himself as he lovingly traced Ichigo's strong jaw line.

"I'm not a girl." Ichigo huffed clearly having heard the other's words and Shinji chuckled.

"Na, you're most defiantly not." Shinji smirked as he ground his groin down against Ichigo's and was reward with a strained groan and a slight hardening below him.

"Fucking tease." Ichigo huffed out and this just got him a 'Cheshire Cat' smile.

"You know what this means don't ya?" Shinji asked as he started to work on taking off Ichigo's shihakusho.

"What?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"This means ya mine and no one else can touch ya. The others will have to keep their hands off unless they want to loose em." Shinji said, his voice taking a darker tone however this didn't scare Ichigo. If anything it made him feel safer and happier that he had fallen in love with this Vizard.

"Didn't think you noticed." Ichigo said causally and Shinji paused in his removal of Ichigo's robes.

"How could I not notice? Wait you noticed?" Shinji raised an eyebrow impressed.

"Of course I noticed I'm not as obvious as people think I am." Ichigo said with a sly smile.

"You're a cunning bastard and that just makes you hotter." Shinji leaned down and captured Ichigo's lips once more. Ichigo kissed back happily and gasped when Shinji's teeth latched onto his lower lip and tugged a few times before Shinji leaned back up to resume stripping his lover. Ichigo reached up and tugged off the white haori before Shinji pushed the hands off and quickly stripped off his top layer so he and Ichigo were both shirtless.

 _"Fucking hell."_ Shinji thought as he took in the Greek god of a body that Ichigo possessed.

"What?" Ichigo squirmed under Shinji's gaze as he in turn gazed at his lover's body. From looking at Shinji, no one would suspect he was built and toned to perfection (at least in Ichigo's eyes).

"Just taking in the view." Shinji grinned and Ichigo rolled his eyes fondly.

"Well stop looking already, it's creepy." Ichigo teased and bit back a gasp as long piano fingers trailed down his chest, outlining every indent all the way down to the top of the pants he wore.

"Get used to it, I'm never gonna be able to stop looking at ya." Shinji promised and leaned down, pressing an open mouth kiss against Ichigo's right nipple and twirling his tongue over the nub pleased at the gasping groan that escaped Ichigo's lips. Shinji caressed Ichigo's sides before he untied the sash around Ichigo's waist and slid off the black fabric. Shinji leaned back and looked at the completely naked form of Ichigo underneath him, running his fingertips lightly down his whole body, mapping out every dip, curve while scars got soft kisses.

"Fuck." Ichigo breathed out as Shinji pressed a small kiss to the head of his cock, he threw his right forearm over his eyes and heard a chuckle from Shinji before the Vizard covered Ichigo's cock entirely with his mouth, swirling his tongue around the width of him.

"Nggghh!" Ichigo bit down hard on his lower lip when Shinji took him to the base of his length and hollowed out his cheeks, sucking hard on the sensitive organ. Ichigo let his arm drop down to his side on the bed and eyed Shinji to see the blonde's head between his legs, bobbing up and down on his cock while Ichigo reached down and ran his fingers through Shinji's surprisingly soft golden locks while he bucked up his hips slightly. Shinji pulled off, his lips making a lewd pop making Ichigo's blush deepened.

"Don't want this to be over with so fast." Shinji left a trail of kisses up Ichigo's chest and started to suck on Ichigo's neck determined to leave at least a few visible hickies behind. While Shinji sucked and bite at Ichigo's neck, the orangette brought his hands up and slid off Shinji's clothes exposing his lover completely.

"Now we're even." Ichigo said breathlessly as he wrapped his right hand around Shinji's length gently. Ichigo heard Shinji's breath stuttering against his skin as Ichigo pulled and twisted his hand up and down on Shinji's cock.

"And ya say I'mma tease." Shinji breathed out a laugh. Ichigo breathed out a laugh as well before their lips met again. Shinji and Ichigo's tongues danced around each other's, Shinji running his fingers through Ichigo's hair holding his head in place while Ichigo kept slowly moving his hand up and down Shinji's hardening cock while his left hand ran up to Shinji's nipples and gently flicked it. Shinji moaned into their kiss and after one harsh nip against Ichigo's lower lip pulled away.

He looked down at Ichigo who was leaning against the pillow at the head of the bed. His face was flushed and his eyes were almost black, his lower lip was swelling up from the amount of kissing and biting it had been put through and his pale neck was contrasting nicely against the numerous hickies that were appearing there. Shinji traced Ichigo's jaw line once more before gently pull his cock out of Ichigo's grip earning a confused look in return.

"Ichi… Have you done this before?" Shinji asked tracing the indents of Ichigo's hipbones.

"…No." Ichigo whispered, his face flushing more, but this time it was from embarrassment.

Something within Shinji smirked at the thought that his Ichigo was a virgin and all his for the taking. That no one else had touched his strawberry and as long as he had a say in it, no one else ever would.

"I'll be gentle." Shinji promised, silently adding an 'at first' for himself as he kissed Ichigo's lips once more before pulling back and adjusting the two so he could ready his lover. Ichigo blushed as he watched his lover intently as Shinji knelt between his spread legs.

Shinji made eye contact with his lover and he stuck two of his fingers in his mouth and sucked on them, Ichigo felt him self get even harder at the sight and he bucked his hips up into the air slightly after all he knew first hand what that mouth was capable of.

Shinji pulled his fingers out of his mouth with a wet pop and gently put his fingers by Ichigo's tight, virgin entrance.

"This will hurt, but it will became amazing." Shinji promised as he pushed his first finger inside of his lover, feeling slightly guilty as Ichigo bit down on his lip to stop from gasping as Shinji curled his finger inside of him. He added his second finger and after seeing Ichigo's face relax a bit he scissored them apart to prep his lover for the main event. Shinji's fingertips brushed against something that had Ichigo arching up off the bed, letting out a strangled yelp of pleasure with his eyes screwed shut. Shinji smirked making a mental note of where it was located as he purposely brushed his fingers over that spot again listening to the noises that Ichigo was making.

Shinji retracted his fingers and guided his hard cock to the stretched entrance and he kissed Ichigo once more.

"Are you sure?" Shinji wanted to make sure that Ichigo was ready for what was coming next.

"I've never been so sure about something in my whole life Shinji." Ichigo said seriously, resting his hand against Shinji's cheek.

"Same Ichi-Chan." Shinji pressed a kiss against Ichigo's palm before he gently as he could he pushed his cock inside of Ichigo, he pushed his hips forward entering his lover completely and pressed kisses and gave licks to Ichigo's skin as Ichigo bit down hard on his lower lip again to stop from shouting out at the foreign pain. Ichigo let out a long breath of air as the pain subsided and an urge for  _more_ claimed him.

" _Shinji."_  Ichigo said and Shinji looked up at his lover's face at the tone of voice. Ichigo was looking at him with completely darkened eyes with lust reflecting within them.

" _More."_  Ichigo breathed out in a voice filled with lust and a slight edge of a demanding tone.

"Glad to oblige." Shinji smirked and drew back his hips before he slammed his hips against Ichigo's earning a groan of pure bliss from his lover. Shinji grabbed Ichigo's thighs and pulled the orangette closer to him, letting his knees drape over his shoulders as Ichigo was sitting in his lap now. Shinji gripped Ichigo's ass and he thrusted harder and deeper into his orangette, Ichigo was a mess of pleasure as he ground down on his lover's cock. Ichigo leaned back on his forearms that were resting on the bed behind him and dropped his head back as he groaned loudly in pleasure as Shinji hit against that spot over and over again. Shinji bent over Ichigo's chest and bit Ichigo's nipples earning more beautiful noises from his orange haired lover.

"So perfect Ichigo, that's right, moan for me." Shinji whispered against Ichigo's skin as he pushed his cock deeper inside of his lover and he reached his right hand down and he started to jerk his lover off in time with his own thrusts.

"Ah, ah, AH! Oh god, Shinji!" Ichigo gasped out desperately as he got closer and closer to his tipping point.

Shinji was close to that point as well and he sped up his thrusts and hand movements.

"SHINJI!" Ichigo howled as he came hard against both their stomach's and Shinji's hand.

"ICHIGO!" Shinji followed behind his lover, filling the orangette with his seed. They rode out their orgasms together. Still inside of Ichigo, Shinji pulled the Vizard up so Ichigo was sitting in Shinji's lap and legs spread out on either side of his hips. The two kissed gently before Ichigo, exhausted leaned his forehead against Shinji's sweat-covered shoulder breathing heavily.

"Sleep Ichi-Chan, I won't leave you, ever." Shinji promised dropping kisses to Ichigo's shoulder.

"I love you Shinji…" Ichigo muttered out as his eyes closed and he dropped off to sleep in the embrace of his lover.

"I love ya too ya idiot." Shinji chuckled softly and moved them so they were under a blanket and curled in each other's arms. He placed his chin on top of Ichigo's head and closed his own eyes for a well-deserved rest, breathing in the scent of his lover.

There would be no more contestants, he was the winner and he would make sure everyone knew Ichigo belonged to him, even if he had to crack a few heads to prove it.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my tumblr, don't be shy!  
> http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com


End file.
